My Fearless Wandering Lone Cloud
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Soraoi's thoughts of her present condition. HibariOC HibarixOC


**So I'm trying from my OC, Soraoi's POV**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**

* * *

My Fearless Wandering Lone Cloud**_

It has been years since Tsu-kun took over from Grandpa Timoteo as Vongola Decimo. I can't believe it's been that long, seeing how the usual kind and a bit easy to scare Tsu-kun ruling the strongest mafia in Italy. As his cousin and guardian, I have to protect him at all cost. My name is Hibari Soraoi, why Hibari you asked? Because I am married to the none other than the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyoya, my childhood friend.

I looked at my bumped stomach and the ring on my ring finger. It hasn't been that long since I was married, and I guess Kyoya surprised everyone at how he suddenly asked me to marry him out of the blue. Kyoya had never been a person who likes to socialize with others, everyone knew that, and I guess this kind off destroyed everything they had thought of Kyoya being a person who would never love.

When Tsu-kun received the news, he took it better than I thought he would. What happened? He fainted. And what did I thought would happen? I thought he would at least hit himself on the head before going unconscious. Even though he is a stronger and a more mature person now, I still think Tsu-kun hasn't changed a lot since we were kids. Tsu-kun is still the kind person he is until now and I guess everyone who though of him as a weak person would immediately change their mind when a threat is coming to his family.

Kyoya is the exact opposite of Tsu-kun. People saw of him as a cold, murderous and uncaring person. Kyoya doesn't like crowds; he prefers a calm and quiet place. Tsuna also like peace and quiet, but I think he would prefer to be with his friends more. His pet bird Hibird is our way of communication in case emergency happens, the little bird has been with him for a long time, but not as long as the time I know him. Maybe Kyoya would mind a bit crowd now, since people would always come and go from our quarters to see our unborn baby and me. People always said he'd tolerate anything for me, but that doesn't mean he'll tolerate me going to the Vongola mansion to work. I guess now I'm under house arrest with Hibird and Kusakabe-san watching over me.

Dino nii-san just got the news and he quickly flew from his mansion here just to see how I am going and to make sure if Kyoya is really the father, who else would I come to love for a long time? People would wonder how I came to fall in love with him, I myself didn't really know, but I do know that I love him and had always care for him. What happened to Kyoya when he was younger made him to what he is now. Even if he doesn't love me I would always stand by him. I'm too nice, that's what everyone said, but I think Tsu-kun and the others would have a say in that. I am not working under Vongola for nothing. If I'm not under house arrest, I'd probably be outside now, working.

"Now now, baby, don't be angry, I'm not sulking having you here with me." I said to the kicking baby. I guess he felt me. I am sure it's a boy, but Kyoya wanted a girl, much to everyone's surprise.

"Soraoi-san, do you need anything?" Kusakabe-san said, opening the door a little to put his head in.

"No, I'm okay Kusakabe-san. Did someone come to see me?"

"No, not at all. Sawada-san had told me that he'd make sure no one sees you today since you already had enough visitors." Soraoi sighed as she shook her head.

"I felt like I've becoming a burden…"

"Just relax Soraoi-san, and I think Kyo-san will be back soon." Thinking about Kyoya's coming home early put a smile on my face as Kusakabe smiled at me and closed the door.

Kyoya rarely goes home early nowadays, and I think it's because he's also covering my part of work. I'm thinking about talking to Tsu-kun about making someone else take care of the job, I think one of the other guardians should fit enough; I'd make sure to not let Kyoya do my part of work. What do I do? I gather information for the Vongola and I usually help Tsu-kun with paperwork's that he doesn't understand. I decided to stand up and slid the sliding door open as Kusakabe-san stood before me.

"Is something the matter Soraoi-san?"

"I need some air… and a bit of walk." I said as Kusakabe-san followed me out from the Vongola mansion. I saw Gokudera-kun talking with Tsu-kun and walked towards them.

"Tsu-kun! Gokudera-kun! Why are you here?" They were obviously surprised at me for being outside the mansion.

"Sora-chan! I thought you have to stay inside!"

"My body is stiff, and I need to stand and stretch out. My baby needs some fresh air." I said, rubbing the bump on my stomach tenderly. Both Tsu-kun and Gokudera-kun nodded in understanding.

"Why are you here? What are you discussing about?"

"Well, we thought you might be asking and Hibari-san's late coming, so we thought we'd discuss who would take over for him on some part… Gokudera-kun was thinking about doing it… but I was thinking perhaps Ryouhei nii-san would do okay."

"Gokudera-kun, you're Tsu-kun's right hand man, you should be with him, not go away. I think Ryouhei nii-san would do just fine." Then I felt someone looking at me and smiled.

"He's home!" I said as I turned around and walked back inside. I walked into our room and wrapped my arms at the man who stood before me. I felt him kissed the top of my head and embraced me back.

"Why are you out?"

"I need air… the baby needs his air too." Kyoya smiled at me and carried me to our bed. He sat beside me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You should come home early more often." I whispered, holding his hand.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Aoi." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know you're strong… but I can't lose you…" I said as Kyoya kissed my forehead.

Silence overwhelmed the room, but it was a peaceful silence. I felt the baby inside of me kick my stomach as Kyoya placed his hand on it. I smiled a peaceful smile and kissed him before I decided to sleep while Kyoya had his arms around me.

I wish a moment like this would last forever… peace and tranquillity, Tsu-kun and I wished for the same thing. We both wished for our families' safety, but in this mafia world, everything could happen. And I just wanted to cherish moments like this. I could imagine if the world is peaceful, Kyoya and I could buy a simple house, watching our children play, run around the house. Imagining Kyoya smiling, holding a child in his arms, that's all I ever wanted to see. I felt darkness going to welcome me into its embrace as Kyoya filled my last thoughts.

My husband, my love, my hero, my protector

My Fearless Wandering Lone Cloud

You're everything I ever wanted

I love you so much

* * *

**This is the end!**

**So what do you guys think? R&R**


End file.
